Double Fun
by JaviiKaulitz
Summary: Es muy parecido al anterior. No daño la imagen de nadie ¡Es sólo diversión!
1. Chapter 1

_**Set de 'L.O.L'**_

_- ¡Corten! –_ exclamó el director dando por terminada la escena

_- Miley, ¿Puedes alcanzarme esa botella?_

_- Toma –_ la lanzó

_- Gracias _– dijo antes que desapareciera de su vista

_- ¡Wow! Excelente toma _– felicitó Joe a la chica

_- Me alegra saber que estuve bien –_ contestó Ashley

_- Siempre estarás perfecta – _el chico se acercó más hasta apegarse a ella

_- ¿Tú crees? –_ rodeó sus brazos a su cuello

_- Sin ninguna duda… - _rozó sus labios contra la de ella pero no pudo profundizarlo ya que algo… o alguien los interrumpió

_- ¡Joe! –_ exclamó una chica

_- ¡Daniela! –_ Ashley lo dejó para ir a abrazar a su amiga_ - ¿Cómo estás? –_ preguntó rápidamente para que no cuestionara sobre la escena de ambos, aunque ella la haya visto o no

_- Bien… -_ se sorprendió de su ánimo. Nunca antes la había saludado con tanta alegría

_- Me alegro _– Ashley no acostumbraba a ser tan 'amorosa' –por decirlo- con Daniela. Eran amigas, pero no como para contarse secretos y acompañarse a comprar vestuarios

_- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? –_ preguntó Joe a Daniela

_- Pues, visitarla –_ sonrió

_-Ah, bueno –_ Joe sabía de algo que las chicas no se dan cuenta… A no ser en poco tiempo puedan descubrirlo. Lleva tiempo conociendo a las chicas, desde una primera instancia, Ashley era su prototipo… No tienen una relación concreta, pero están juntos… Sólo por sexo. Si, por eso lo están. Más que enamoramiento, ambos sienten atracción sexual de uno al otro, todas las veces que han ido a fiestas, son noches de juergas, nada más desatan su lujuria hasta al amanecer dónde caen exhaustos en el lugar que se encuentren. Daniela era una conocida de la chica, no sabía que Ashley tenía algo con Joe. Se enamoró de él a primera vista, y Joe igual –Físicamente-. 4 veces Daniela experimentó encuentros apasionados con el chico, los cuales tenían más sentidos con los de Ashley. Ambas chicas no saben que ellas les gustan Joe, sólo él y sabe como disfrutar de eso.

_- ¿Puedes venir un momento? –_ replicó el director a su actriz

_- Por supuesto –_ dio media vuelta y encaminó hacia el caballero sin antes darle una picara mirada a Joe –quién respondió con un guiño-

_- Te odio Joe –_ se sorprendió cuando Daniela le regaño sin darle la mirada

_- ¿Ah? ¿Qué hice? –_ se excusó

_- ¿Quién ayer se quedó 2 horas esperando en la entrada del club porque aguardaba a llegada de alguien? –_ frunció el ceño aún sin observarle

- … - vaciló unos segundos hasta que la culpa lo invadió_ - ¡Oh no! ¡Qué estúpido soy! No lo puedo creer, de verdad… Perdóname_

_- Eso no me sirve –_ lo fulminó con su mirada. Palabras no la harán menos orgullosa

_- Entonces ¿Qué? –_ se fijó en su gesto facial _– Ouch… _- una lengua recorriendo sus labios lo delató _- ¿No puede ser en otro momento? –_ Si Ashley lo viera… No tendrá tiempo en redactar su testamento

_- ¿Por qué? –_ se acercó tomándolo por el cuello de su remera

_- Por Ashley_

_- ¿Qué? –_ abrió los ojos

_- ¿Qué? –_ Joe repitió la pregunta. Se percató del error _– Digo, a que Ashley nos vea…_

_- ¿Qué tiene ella? –_ Daniela no entendía a qué se refería

_- No quiero que ella nos vea porque… porque, estoy seguro de que inventarán rumores de nosotros_

_- Venga ya, de eso no te preocupes –_ le plantó un beso que no dejó a Joe zafarse _– Esto es un 0,5% de tu disculpa_

_- Y yo creí que eso era todo lo que querías –_ replicó

_- Sabes que no – _su muslo recorrió su zona intima _– Esto es una pista –_ restregó su nariz contra la suya y partió a sentarse para la grabación de las nuevas escena de Ashley

_- El juego recién está por comenzar –_ Divertirse no era un problema, sino lidiar con las consecuencias que traerá cuando las chicas lo sepan… Al menos eso cree

* * *

**_En algún club de los Ángeles_**

_- ¡Joe! ¡Ah!_

_- … -_

_- ¿Puedes ser menos brusco? –_ Daniela estaba acorralada entre sus brazos en la fría pared del baño de mujeres

_- … –_ la besaba intensamente

_- ¡Hm! Nada puede detener –_ dijo mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior _– Ni el hecho de seguirme hasta el baño_

_- Lo sé -_ sonrió y la cargó hasta ponerla sobre el lavado _– Sé que lo quieres_

_- ¿Lo dices en doble sentido? –_ preguntó rodeando sus piernas a su cadera y hurgando debajo de su camiseta

_- Ni lo había pensado… Hasta ahora –_ Joe procuró a bajarle el cierre de su vestido pero se detuvo al momento que la compuerta se abrió, a lo que Joe se imaginó lo peor

_- Será mucho mejor que no mires tanto –_ replicó Daniela sonrojada a la chica que rápidamente lavó sus manos y abandono el lugar

_- Pensé en lo peor_

_- ¿En qué se puede saber?_

_- 'En Ashley, en la mismísima Ashley' –_ pensó_ – En una paparazzi encubierta_

_- Joe…! –_ carcajeó Daniela -_ ¡Qué gran imaginación tienes! – _dejó de lado la risa y prosiguió a seducirlo. No iba a quedar sin nada, necesitaba obtener lo que quería y tal como Joe se lo había prometido

_- Sigues así, y terminaré en mis pantalones –_ sonrió el chico, nuevamente la tomó y adentraron a un gabinete del baño

_- Entonces procura desprenderte de tu ropa más rápido –_ Joe ya se había deshecho del vestido de la chica y ésta de su remera y pantalones

_- ¿Serás mi jinete? –_ preguntó Joe con picara cuando retiraba el braiser de la chica para recorrer sus lugares más sensibles

_- Con gusto lo sería, mi corcel –_ Daniela se encontraba de rodillas frente a él mientras masajeaba su masculinidad hasta que fue suficiente y por consiguiente, se quitó su prenda interior y montó sobre él

_-…-_ Joe jadeó cuando la chica agarró su miembro y fácilmente lo introducía a ella

_- Aguanta, Joe _– gemía la chica dando comienzo al vaivén de su cadera sobre Joe_ – Quiero disfrutar de esto, lo haré hasta que me canse ¡Ah! –_ comenzaron a ser gritos lujuriosos _– Así que… ¡Ah!... No lo estés tan pronto_

_- Hm… -_ Joe no hacía nada más que agarrar su cadera y hacer el movimiento ascendiente y descendiente vaya con mayor velocidad –_ Nunca me canso contigo… -_ echo su cabeza atrás, su vista se volvía borrosa

_- Me da gusto oír eso –_ Daniela se apoyo sobre el retrete y seguir con más intensidad

_- De nada… -_ al chico, en su rostro, ya desprendía un brillo sudoroso y sus gruñidos están en su límite_ – Creo que estoy alcanzando… ¡Hm! –_ Joe apretujaba más aún la cadera ajena, estaba en su momento culminante

_- Joe… -_ los gemidos era lo único que podía articular. Hacía más fuerte los saltos hasta que su vista quedó completamente borrosa y se dejaba descansar sobre el dorso del chico

_- Hueles bien –_ dijo Joe mientras acariciaba su cabello –_ Eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti_

_- Gracias –_ respondió dejando posar sus labios sobre los suyos iniciando un apasionado beso

_- Sabes, no lo he visto desde hace rato… -_ replicó una chica desde afueras. Ambos se sorprendieron por su voz

_- Ashley… -_ murmuró Daniela asustada quién fue interrumpida por una mano sobre su boca

_- Yo vi que se dirigía al baño –_ contestó otra chica desconocida –_ que se demore tanto… no es mi problema –_ rió

_- Quién sabe… -_ ambas se largaron a reír, Joe desde adentro ponía una cara de indiferencia y Daniela reprimía una risa

_- Te ríes y…._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás, ah?_

_- No lo sé –_ respondió de manera divertida

_- Loco –_ calló cuando se percató que nadie hablaba al otro lado –_ ¿Se habrán ido? –_ susurró a su oído. A Joe le recorrió un escalofrío al sentirla

_- Venga ya, no te preocupes –_ alentaba la desconocida chica para que no se reprimiese _– Vamos, nos perdemos una increíble fiesta e impresionantes chicos_

_- ¡Es verdad! –_ Joe sentía celos a flor de piel. Se escuchó el cierre de la puerta, indicio que las chicas han desaparecido tas ella

_- ¿Por qué estás así? –_ confundida, Daniela observaba el gesto de enojo de su pareja

_- Nada, nada… -_ agito repetidas veces su cabeza _– Pensaba en algo_

_- ¿Cómo en qué? –_ preguntó abrazándolo por el cuello

_- Eh… -_ Nada dada por su mente e, inconscientemente dijo _– En una cita contigo -_ ¡Ups! Muy tarde para corregirlo, la mirada de la chica resplandecía a brillos

_- ¡Qué tierno eres! –_ lo beso y lo abrazó fuertemente apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro –_ No sabes cuánta felicidad me produce esto_

_- Si…-_ alzo una ceja

_- Gracias ¡Gracias!_ – No podía contenerse

_- No lo agradezca tanto –_ 'O sino me arrepentiré', pensaba Joe como podía pasar desapercibido frente a su otro 'juguete'

_- Prométeme algo… -_ apuntándole con el dedo, dijo –_ No llegarás tarde esta vez _– Ouch! 'Estoy fregado' fue lo último en pensar antes de besarla para prometerle que no lo haría

* * *

**Nota: Jo! esto es un pequeño adelanto. Si, pequeño (1313) xDDDDDDD Espero que lo disfrutes y lamento tanto la espera, Daniela :) ¡Te quiero! *-* ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV de Joe**

Así es. Exacto, no empecé bien mi partido, absolutamente mal estuve. Estúpida mente, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió proponerle una cita?, no era mala idea. No, lo era realmente, sólo que… ¡Ah! ¡No lo calculé bien!... Ya, ya está hecho, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?, Si le digo que lo cancelemos… Qué no me haría, de por seguro me pagaría el pasaje en avión rumbo al Monte Everest y mandarme a la punta de éste… ¿Y si la pospongo?, no. Sería una mala idea. Imagínense que Ashley aparezca en pleno momento y que escandalice el lugar… Oh no, a nadie le gustaría quedar mal frente a lo ajeno. Tengo serios problemas, padezco de paranoia, no sé por qué me da por pensar en esto si sucederá dentro de 6 días… ni soy clarividente ¡Ha! Sería de gran ayuda.

_- Esto no termina aquí _– sonreí maléficamente frente al espejo –_ Aquí no existe el jaque mate _– agité mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha mirando hacia mis pies y con las manos apoyadas al lavado –_ No señor, no lo hay…_ - al levantar mi vista me encontré con un chico que me observaba con el ceño fruncido_ – Eh… Hola –_ saludé para olvidar la escena

_- Hola _– me sonrió levitando su mentón y se volteó a encerrarse al gabinete

_- Uf! Menos mal –_ salí del baño de los hombres –Después de la experiencia con Daniela rápidamente ingreso al correspondiente- Y ¿Adivinen?

_- Joe, aquí estás_ – me grata que ella me esperase –_ No sabes cuánto te busque_

_- Lo siento –_ percibo que pasé horas divirtiéndome en el baño femenino. No me arrepiento – _Me quedé conversando con un amigo_ – el único que hice fue el que creyó que urgentemente necesitaba psiquíatra

_- ¿Vamos a bailar? _– me señaló su mano y se la recibí

_- Pues, vamos… -_ Esta chica sí que me deja loco, sus bailes ¡Oh dios! Notase que estoy mal, todo me deja con la mente en blanco

_- Hm… _- Ashley paseaba sus manos por sus cabellos al ritmo que su cadera se balanceaba –_ No puede haber una mejor canción_

_- Tienes razón –_ hice que apegase su trasero sobre mi delantera y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música –_ Te mueves endemoniadamente –_ Ashley soltó una risita –_ Si los movimientos matasen, sin duda reinarías el infierno_

_- Y tú serás mi acompañante_

_- Genial… _- con mi mano recorrí su cuello hasta que echara su cabeza atrás y yo poder besarla. Música intensa y sensual, baile sexy y labios con sabor a cereza ¡Es el mismísimo paraíso!

_- No vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vista - _¡Carajo! Una mujer controladora. Sexy pero ¡Fail! No podré hacer ni la cama con alguien así a mi lado

_- Ha! ¿Y por qué no? _– comenzó una canción lenta y la di vuelta haciéndome frente

_- Porque eres mío… -_ ¿Acaso vio en mi frente 'Propiedad de Ashley'?

_- Te creo –_ pude ver su cara de molestia al verme rodar los ojos _– No tenemos nada más que romances pasajeros_

_- Eso ya lo sé _– bufó _– Lo que quería decir es que nadie más tiene acceso a tu cuerpo – _Oh si… Que felicidad para mis oídos captar eso, me indica que Ashley me quiere a mí, nadie más que mi –_ Nadie tiene el derecho de recorren tu sensual físico…_

_- Oh… _- 'Daniela''. Su imagen vino a mi mente incluyendo el juego que nos mandamos hace… Hace aproximadamente media hora

_- ¿Algún problema? _– su pregunta me desconcertó – S_abes, no soy esas mujeres que controlan la vida de alguien, pero… -_ mis labios estaban a que saboreaba la cereza _– En ciertos lados, lo soy -_ ¿Qué? Ni siquiera recordaré todo lo que dijo, sus besos son una droga, un alucinógeno que altera mi organismo y hace que olvide lo recientemente sucedido.

Ring- Ring… Jodido teléfono.

_- ¿¡Qué! –_ más aún que porque la música no deja escuchar

_- Joe, soy yo_

_- Si te identificaras, no tendría duda de saber quién eres_

_- Imbécil, soy Kevin _– Ha! Es mi hermano, mi querido hermano –Nótese la ironía-

_- Oh! Hola_

_- ¿Qué haces hasta altas horas en fiesta?_

_- Pues, divirtiéndome _– sabía que le molestaba, oí un gruñido al otro lado de la línea

_- Por si no sabes…_ - aclaró la garganta -_ ¡Tenemos concierto mañana!_

_- Ay, Dios _– no podía ser un poco más exagerado –_ Pero es en la tarde…_

_- Ha!... Después no me digas que no te avise cuando Papá nos rete_

_- Ya, ya…_ - Agh! No quiero quedarme sin salida. No tenía opción –_ Avísale que en un par de horas estoy allá_

_- ¿¡Y tanto! –_ me desconcertó su grito

_- Lo lamento… quise divertirme al límite_ – claro que era doble sentido

_- Bien… Vente rápido _– maldito, ni siquiera se despidió

_- ¿Debes irte? –_ Ashley se detuvo y me observó con pucheros. Asentí_ – Si me llevas a casa -_ ¡Dios! Llegaré más tarde aún. Bien. ¿A quién no le convence las caritas de perritos?. A mí. Ojalá no ser el único estúpido por esto.

**Fin de PDV de Joe**

**

* * *

**

_- ¿irás a verme mañana? _– preguntó Joe a su compañera

_- Por supuesto… -_ cuando frenaba frente a su casa, la chica se adelantó a él y lo besó fugazmente – _Quédate aquí… No quiero que sufras consecuencias conmigo –_ y se bajó del carro

_- Adiós –_ se despidió y arrancó –_ Dos cosas por planear: Una cita con Daniela, por idiota, Ha! Y algún encuentro íntimo con Ashley _–se detuvo frente a un semáforo – _5 días para la cita y algunos de esto días el encuentro. Soy idiota ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo se me ocurre planear cosas tan juntas?, Sé que las chicas sospechan de algo _– De hecho era mentira –_ Sabes, no me asustaré con las consecuencias, es mi juego, haré lo que quiera…_ - sin darse cuenta ya estaba en casa – _Y los obstáculos recién comienzan…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota: lamento que esté corto (Sabes porque u.u)... Te recompenso para la otra :) Te doy mi palabra :B ¡Te amo amiga! *-***

**Nota 2: Así que date cuenta cuando haya PDV, también tendrás uno xD y ¡Lo siento por el error! Estoy en las nubes con depresión :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV de Daniela**

_17:46 pm_

"Joe es como una flor, aunque no refiriéndome a lo femenino. Siempre despega sus pétalos en los momentos indicados y se esconde cuando desaparezco. Ha! Que mal suena eso… Como si siempre lo hiciera conmigo. Es verdad, Joe se apaga cuando no estoy a su lado. En fin…"

_- Daniela… -_ Me llamó mi amiga

_17:49 pm_

"Si besara a Joe todos los días, moriría de una sobredosis. Eso está claro. Es mi morfina, mi sedación. Parece raro que lo compare con somníferos, pero que más… ¡Es perfecto! Todas las drogas alteran, retardan o aceleran el funcionamiento del organismo y Joe… Es un 3x1. Sin dudas"

_- ¿Qué tanto escribes? –_ La oía suspirar y hacerme señas frente a mi cara

_- Nada… -_ volví a escribir en mi diario

- Venga ya – dejó caer su cabeza contra el colchón

_17:54 pm_

"¿Te imaginas, diario, qué tuviera a alguien más aparte de mi? ¡Oh no! Te juro por mis padres que la mato. Si, la mato con mis propias manos, estrujarla hasta dejarla azul. Pero, ¿quién soy para cometer tal acto?, Joe no es mi novio, no lo era. Triste, ¿Cierto?. Sin embargo, no quiero que lo sea, me niego a tener algo serio con él, amo mi soltería, tengo una larga vida por delante y quiero disfrutarla. Me importa un bledo si me es 'infiel' con otra, sé que siempre Joe regresará a mí. No señor, no, de eso no dudo"

_- Envidio tanto tu diario… Le prestas más atención que a mí –_ mi amiga Javiera hizo pucheros _- ¡Quiero saber qué tanto redactas!_

_- ¿Es necesario decírtelo? –_ la observé moviendo mis cejas rápidamente, a lo que me respondió con un gesto de indiferencia

_- ¿Pero… Qué te causa ese chico? –_ me preguntó y no alcancé a responderle –_ Sabes que soy casi la única que soporto tus locuras –_ si pagaran por cada situación loca, sería realmente trillonaria _– Pero con Joe… La cuestión se está yendo de las manos…_

_- Vamos… tu lo conoces_

_- Si… Y eso que lo he visto sólo 2 veces –_ Era verdad

_- A ver… ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_- Ten los ojos abiertos_

_- Por obviedad lo tengo que hacer, capaz que caiga a un pozo –_ carcajeé ante mi idea

_- Tonta… me refería a que Joe no es como tú crees – _me lanzó una mirada fulminante

_- ¿Y por qué lo dices? –_ me dio curiosidad

_- Por intuición… -_ me contestó. No me convenció eso

_- Y te aseguro que está con otra persona –_ como si me hubiera leído el diario. Por precaución lo acerqué más a mí

_- Estoy consciente de eso_

_- Si claro… - _se burlo de mi _– De tanto que piensas en él, se te olvida hasta el día de tu cumpleaños_

_- Ha-ha! Ríete todo lo que quieras _– y justo en ese momento, una idea intervino en mi mente -_ ¿Qué tal si tú eres mi espía, mis ojos cuando no estoy, mis oídos cuando no alcanzan a oír? –_ por su rostro, deduje que ya sabía lo que quería y que pensaba en llevarme a un neurólogo

_- Oh… - _suspiró. Al parecer logré convencerla –_ Si Joe me demanda por acoso de todas formas, tú tendrás que ocupar mi puesto en el tribunal ¿Oíste?_

_- ¿Palabra? –_ estiré mi brazo y sellamos el trato con un apretón de manos

_- Palabra. Dime cuándo, cómo y lo más importante… Dónde_

**Fin de PDV de Daniela**

**-.**

**

* * *

**

_**- **Ten, Joe –_ recibió su celular y vio que tenía 6 llamadas perdidas por parte de Daniela

_- Gracias –_ buscó su número para llamarla _– Ojalá que no me mande al carajo… -_ cerró sus ojos y esperó a que contestara

_- ¿A quién llamas? –_ preguntó alguien

_- A quién te importa… -_ como estaba de espalda, no sabía quién era hasta que reconoció su voz _– Ahora una pregunta importante… ¿Cómo lograste entrar?_

_- Por la puerta –_ respondió con sarcasmo Daniela

_- Ha! Y yo creí que fue por la pared_

_- Si claro…_

_- ¿Por qué me llamaste tanto? _– inquirió y esperó a que no recibiera un golpe por parte de ella

_- Sólo te quería felicitarte por el concierto pero a las varias llamadas que realice pensé "¿Acaso tendrá su celular sobre el escenario?" –_ Joe se rió ante su comentario

_- Menos mal que no fue nada serio… -_ suspiró el chico

_- No te relajes mucho_ – tomó su mano –_ Debes hacer la mejor cita que algún vez haya tenido –_ Joe asistió – _Y no quiero que esta vez no estés, porque yo misma te pago los pasajes al Monte Everest y que nunca jamás vuelvas _– Daniela sonrió cerca de él

_- Ah! Ósea, si no te gusta, me mandas al diablo como te guste –_ el chico tomo su cintura

_- Por supuesto_

_- Ahora no digas nada, que quiero disfrutarte _– la besó ferozmente así por varios minutos. Joe quedó acorralado contra el velador y Daniela casi esta sobre él. Éste comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta ya que la escena le provocaba sofocación más aún que el aire acondicionador estaba apagado

_- Debemos irnos _– los interrumpieron con un golpe en la puerta indicando que Joe debía irse

_- Agh! ¿Por qué Dios no le mandó un rayo?_

_- Ni que fuera Zeu_s – se descojonó de la risa, seguido por la chica – V_amos… Te haré feliz mañana, te lo aseguro, ni tú te diste cuenta que la cita era para 4 días más –_ Daniela abrió la boca emitiendo un pequeño ¡Oh!_ - ¿Qué más da? Ya tengo todo preparado_

_- Ya no aguanto –_ rodeó su cuello plantando sus labios en los de él

_- Déjalo en misterio –_ salieron del camarín hasta la salida, a donde Joe lo detuvo el ringtone de su celular _– Disculpa –_ se alejó de Daniela

_- Es que más sexy no podía verte hace rato… -_ alardeó Ashley desde la otra línea

_- Oh! Gracias… -_ Joe se sonrojó al escucharla decir eso _– ¿Dónde estabas?_

_- Ah, me encontraba en el balcón derecho…_

_- Lamento no haberte visto…_

_- No importa, sé que después tendrás tiempo para mi _– Joe soltó una risa -_ ¿Qué tal mañana?_

_- ¡No! –_ exclamó haciendo que Daniela viera a su dirección

_- ¿Por qué?_ – Ashley sonó desconcertada

_- Es que…_ - "Piensa rápido Joe, rápido", se decía –_ Sabes… -_ "Vamos, pero que no sea una estupidez" – _Estoy cansado y tengo que dar entrevistas…_

_- ¿Y si te…? –_

_- Entrevistas privadas –_ Joe se adelantó. Sabía que ella le haría visita

_- Qué mal… - _se escuchó un suspiro – _Entonces… ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Si lo planeamos algo para el día subsiguiente?_

_- No está mal –_ antes que Joe dijera algo, ella comentó – _Te quiero en mi casa en la noche, después de las 20:00 hrs ¿Ya?_

_- Algo así no rechazaría –_ ambos rieron

_- Listo, entonces_

_- Si –_ aclaró su garganta y dio sus últimas palabras _– Me tengo que ir, cuídate hermosa _– Ashley rio desde el otro lado sonrojándose

_- Tu igual querido, no hagas nada que me haría enojar –_ "si supieras en lo que ando" Se dijo, pensándolo en voz alta

_- Adiós – _y cortó

_- Daniela… ¿Y…? – _no se encontraba la chica por ninguna parte _- ¿Dónde se habrá ido?_

-…- sólo corría viento y su equipo abordaba los implementos a la van

_- Me dijo que te lo diera –_ Big Rob se acercó con una carta – _"Es muy tarde, para mi mamá que llamó, espero que me pases a buscar mañana y que disfrutemos de nuestra cita. Besos, Daniela"_ – era lo que decía la carta

_- No te preocupes –_ dijo como si estuviera hablando con ella –_ el día de mañana te llevaré al mismísimo paraíso _– concluyó al sentarse en la van e irse a su casa. Dos cosas seguidas le iba a requerir el doble de energía.

-.

* * *

**Nota: Supriseeeeeeeeeeee! xD xD Tenía mi imaginación por las nubes y avancé mucho :O Chan! El Jueves tendrás la otra parte 1313 Se viene lo mejor Wuaaaaaakjakjakajkaj! ¡Te amo! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_- ¿Para qué más corto? –_ alegaba Javiera _– Tú sabes que ya lo tienes loco, no te hace falta un mini-vestido_

_- Ni siquiera está tan pequeño –_ de hecho el vestido llegaba a una mano más sobre la rodilla _- ¿Parezco ramera?_

_- No _– se puso tras ella para arreglarle el cabello –_ Si el viento le da efecto a tu caminata… Joe cae rendido a tus pies_

_- Tenlo por seguro _– carcajearon_ - ¿Qué hora es?_

_- Veamos… -_ vio su reloj de muñeca _– las 19:46 pm_

_- En unos 20 minutos debe estar aquí –_ dijo mientras observaba desde su ventana –_ Mañana quiero que estés preparada para tu misión _- le apuntó

_- Si sé… _- rodó los ojos _– Si tanto me lo nombras, voy a terminar no yendo_

_- Ok, ok –_ volvió su vista a la ventana -_ ¡Mira quién va por allí! –_ Javiera se juntó a Daniela

_- Ashley… _- alzó una ceja _– Pero ella no vive por aquí_

_- Eso es lo raro –_ se miraron confundidas_ – De por seguro estuvo haciéndole visita a alguien_

_- ¿A quién crees? –_ Daniela mentalmente se contestó "Joe", pero sabía que él no vivía por esos lados

_- Que sé yo… _- dijo alzando sus hombros _– Ni me interesa… Además, no he tenido mucho contacto con ella, me está dejando de lado_

_- Vamos –_ la animó _- ¿De qué sirve que te metas en su vida, ah?_

_- Es verdad –_ observó como desaparecía en la esquina _– Mi mente me dice que algo está haciendo… Hm_

_- Y luego de burlas de mi intuición –_ negó con su cabeza

_- Ay! Bueno… -_ llegó un mensaje a su celular y rápidamente lo comenzó a leer

_- ¿Qué dice?_

_- Pf! Era una promoción para saldos_

_- … -_ carcajeó tomándose el vientre_ – Qué ilusión ¿Cierto?_

_- ¡Cállate! _– le golpeó en el brazo

_- Ouch! –_ se sobó el lugar herido –_ Bruta_

_- Gracias –_ Javiera le sacó la lengua y la otra le respondió con lo mismo -_ ¿Crees que un perfume me hace falta?_

_- Yo digo que no –_ respondió al seco

_- Ha! ¿Y por qué lo dices? –_ preguntó

_- Creo que harán cosas que no va a importar nada aparte de eso… Ni siquiera se detendrá para aspirar tu nuevo perfume _

_- ¡Javiera! –_ nuevamente la golpeó - _¿Cómo dice es eso?_

_- Soy vidente –_ jugó a serlo poniendo dos dedos en cada lado de su sien y cerró bruscamente los ojos

_- Estás loca…_

_- No es necesario que siempre me lo repitas_

_- …-_ se escuchó una bocina desde abajo

_- Oh, oh… -_ Daniela quedó paralizada en su lugar

_- ¡Vamos! –_ la empujaba desde atrás –_ Vete o creerá que no estás_

_- ¡Oh si! –_ corriendo escaleras abajo y Javiera se escondió tras la puerta cuando Daniela la abrió

_- Hola Joe – _contestó desde el umbral

_- Hola –_ hizo una reverencia y le entregó una rosa –_ Para ti_

_- Oh!, no tenías que haberte molestado_

_- Darte algo no lo es _– sonrió y Daniela puso cabeza gacha y se sonrojó _– Vamos, no perdamos tiempo_

_- Es muy raro que Joe sea tan romántico con ella… -_ murmuró Javiera desde su lugar. Daniela la vio por última vez fulminándole con la mirada y subió al auto junto a su cita

-.

* * *

_- ¡Espera! Yo te la doy –_ Joe pescó la fresa chocolate y se la dio en la boca a la chica

_- Hm… - _se inclinó procurando no machar su vestido _– Está delicioso_

_- Cómo tú_

_- Lo tomaré como cumplido –_ los chicos se encontraban debajo de las hojas de un árbol teniendo una vista hacia el mar y una cuenca a pocos metros de su distancia, la luna reflejaba su imagen sobre el agua y la noche cada vez más dejaba rastros de luminosas y grandes estrellas, la brisa hacia volar sus cabellos, era cálida, perfecta para el momento

_- No había tenido tiempo para admirar tus piernas -_ le dijo Joe al verla descubierta con sus piernas a lo largo

_- ¡Joe! –_ Daniela rio y el chico sólo se lamió los labios _- ¿Y esa mirada lujuriosa? _–le preguntó

_- Es lo que tú me provocas –_ Joe prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con tanta pasión

_- No vayas como la otra vez –_ dijo antes de gemir cuando Joe atacó su cuello

_- Ok.. –_ Joe sólo pensaba en hacerlo rápido y acabar dentro de ella, casi muriéndose del cansancio _– Haré que lo disfrutes…_

_- Eso era la idea –_ Daniela prosiguió a quitarle la camiseta y su cinturón seguido por sus pantalones

_- Relájate –_ Joe acarició su cabello_ - ¿Y yo… Dónde quedo? – _sonrió

_- Entonces apúrate –_ lo tomo desde la nuca y lo acerco a los labios. Ya comenzaba a culminarse de placer

_- …-_ Joe empezó a restregarse contra el cuerpo de la chica provocando espasmos en su zona íntima. Continuo por deshacerse del vestido de su acompañante que a la vez Daniela introducía su mano en el bóxer del chico

_- Estás listo –_ rio ante lo dicho

_- Listo para ti querida –_ al decir aquella palabra, fugazmente se le vino la mente Ashley, de la otra vez cuando hablaba por teléfono _– Joe… ¿Qué pasa?_ – le preguntó cuando lo vio mirando hacia la nada

_- ¿Ah? –_ volvió a la realidad y se percató que ya no estaba con nada puesto

_- Vamos… Sé que algo te sucede –_ Joe odiaba que fuera tan dulce con él. Siempre que presentaba a sus parejas en público, "demostraba" su amor, pero no lo era. Joe no era apasionado, tal vez en otras circunstancias pero no como para declarar sentimientos hacia el prójimo, exceptuando por su familia -_ ¿No dices nada? –_ Daniela prosiguió a mordisquear el cuello y a rodear sus piernas sobre su cadera

_- No hay nada qué decir… -_ Sin previo aviso, se fundió dentro de la chica y sin detenerse empezó a embestir

_- … -_ la chica echaba atrás su cabeza apoyándose sobre el manto y debido a la culminación de lujuria comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de Joe

_- ¡Ah! –_ gritó al momento que Daniela enterraba las uñas en su piel. Era doloroso, pero maravilloso para el momento

_- … -_ De alguna manera sentía que rápidamente iba a terminar pero no lo lograba. La noche era brillante, así era como lo veía Daniela mientras fundía sus labios en la clavícula masculina. El momento se hacía eterno, todo lo que salía de sus bocas eran llevados juntos a la brisa. La situación culminó con la vista de la chica hacia el cielo y luego perderse cuando un destello blanco se interpuso en ella e hizo que se volviera borrosa y Joe alcanzó a emitir un grave gruñido a medida que abrazaba a Daniela, sobre su cuerpo.

_- Esto aún no termina –_ Joe se sorprendió al escuchar así como si estuviera furiosa y quedó sentado, aún unido con la chica, con ella encima

_- ¿Quieres más? –_ dijo con picaría _– Pues, hazlo _- Joe tomó la cintura de la chica a la vez que ésta comenzaba a moverse sobre él

_- ¡Por Dios, Joe! ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente sexy? – _gemía a medida que aumentaba sus embestidas y de que Joe acariciara su espalda baja

_- No es a mí a quién tienes que agradecer –_ su labio inferior se vio atrapado por los dientes de la chica. Notaba que en su piel comenzaba a brotar un brillo. Joe soltaba jadeos estando su cara envuelto por el pelo de Daniela. Una sonrisa apareció cuando llegó a pensar que estos dos días lo iba a pasar de maravillas. "¡No puede ser más perfecto!", se decía mentalmente y su mente emblanqueció al sentir miles de espasmos que indicaba que había llegado a su fin.

_- Necesito aire –_ Daniela se dejó caer sobre el manto y con otro se cubrió el cuerpo y aprovechó las últimas fresas que habían en la cesta

_- Qué mal… -_ Joe hizo puchero ya vestido, casi vestido

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No traje mi cámara_

_- ¿Y por qué? –_ No sabía a lo que se estaba refiriéndose. Pero una lengua que pasó por los labios ajenos y pequeño movimiento de cabeza que señalaba hacia a ella, lo dedujo _- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre! –_ le lanzó hojas secas que estaban en el césped

_- No te enojes… Una pose así es el inicio para una carrera de modelaje –_ se rio esquivando de las hojas

_- Estás completamente loco…_

_- Loco pero con lógica_

_- ¡Córtala! –_ Daniela se revolcaba de la risa ante los divertidos comentarios que proporcionaba Joe. Esto era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba ella. Comida, lujuria, risas… Nada con sentimientos amorosos, sólo felicidad y diversión, al igual como lo pensaba Joe. No asimilaba lo feliz que se sentía al liberar toda esa tensión acumulada de los últimos días y poder liberarlo através de la ardiente pasión.

_- ¿Corremos? –_ le preguntó Joe ya de pie y señalando su mano

_- ¿Hacia dónde? –_ se la cogió y realizó contacto visual con él

_- ¡Hacia la playa! –_ Daniela prácticamente salió volando tras bajando por la pequeñas cuenca que al final de ella sintieron la arena

_- ¡No sé qué te tomaste hoy antes de la cita! –_ Joe carcajeó y se apoyó en las rodillas hasta recuperar el aire, maniobra que también realizó ella _– Ya… ¿Y qué haremos?_

_- Nos introduciremos en el agua_

_- ¿¡Qué! Debe estar fría…_

_- Se nota que no has venido a este lugar_

_- Igual no quiero… -_ Joe la tiraba desde el brazo pero se resistía enterrando los pies en la arena

_- Si no es a la voluntad… –_ se agachó hasta que el hombro tocó debajo de los senos tomando la muñeca de ella y la otra su cintura y concluyó - _¡Entonces es a la fuerza! –_ Daniela gritaba y golpeaba la espalda de Joe porque éste la cargaba y, cuando el agua llego a la altura de donde se encontraba la cabeza de la chica, hizo que ambos cayeran y sumergieran en el líquido _– El agua con sal es buena para las malas vibraciones –_comentó al salir a la superficie del agua

_- Te lo juro, Joe… estoy segura que te tomaste todos los somníferos que habían en tu casa –_ con dificultad, encaminó hacia su dirección y subió a su regazo por al frente

_- Mentira… - _la besó y casi una ola los botaba –_ El único medicamento que logra efecto en mi, eres tú –_ y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Daniela sintió una ola de felicidad y revoloteo en su estomago, el sentimiento del amor. Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo en su mundo. Joe hablaba y hablaba y la chica sólo atinaba a observarle y suspirar cada vez que su sonrisa aparecía o cuando su mirada se centraba en su rostro, su cuerpo convulsionaba de emociones _– Wow… Creo que me pasé de la hora –_ eran exactamente las 23:34 hrs –_ Vamos, no quiero que me regañen –_ las palabras eran fantasmas para ella en ese preciso momento. No podía creer que sentía aquello. De seguro las fresas la afectaron, cómo ella se decía durante todo el viaje de vuelta a su casa.

-.

* * *

_- De aquí no puedo más –_ Ashley pegó el último grito al cielo sintiendo como su cuerpo convulsionaba debajo de Joe y que éste se corriera dentro de ella

-_ Este era el único lugar que nos faltaba ocupar… -_ cayeron a lo largo del sofá, abrazados –_ Espero que no hayamos manchado la tela… -_ Joe sonrió besándola

_- Me importa un bledo…_- contestó Ashley _– Es mi casa… Hago lo que se me plazca, en cuanto a mis reglas_

_- Tienes razón –_ volvieron a ponerse sus interiores y fueron a la cocina. Ashley se sentó sobre el mesón y atrajo a Joe con sus piernas mientras servía agua –_ Amo tus piernas –_ dijo Joe

_- Alégrate que tu puedes apreciarla –_ sonrieron y volvieron a besarse _– Sabes… Tengo una magnífica idea_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Una fiesta_

_- ¿En serio? – _Joe le gustaba cómo la chica mordía el vaso… Por un mero momento pensó en hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar pero lo desconcertó cuando Ashley se bajó y se dirigió al notebook _- ¿Qué harás?_

_- Mandarles la invitación –_ ingresó a su Facebook y comenzó a enviarle a casi todos sus "amigos" la invitación –_ Tu no te preocupes… Tienes pase especial –_ giró su cabeza hasta besarlo

_- Gracias…-_ masajeaba los hombros de la chica haciendo que esta se retorciera de sensaciones apasionadas. Parecía disfrutar de ese… Pero de repente una imagen se le apareció en su cabeza, una cuando acariciaba a Daniela bajo su cuerpo y rápidamente quitó las manos

_- ¿Qué pasó? –_ se sorprendió por la brusquedad que realizó

_- Sólo me dio una carga eléctrica –_ dijo tranquilamente

_- Que va... –_ se puso de pie, alzó las manos y gritó _- ¡Mañana tiraremos la casa por la ventana! ¡Sí! –_ Joe nunca la vio tan feliz, también lo sentía él… Pero aún más si lo fuera su otro "Juguete". Su otra adorada chica.

-.

* * *

_- Ha! Ashley me acaba de invitar a una fiesta suya… En su casa –_ dijo Daniela cuando leyó el mensaje recibido _– Al parecer a ti también_

_- No… No te creo – _Javiera se adelantó a su puesto_ - ¿Y por qué? Nah! Qué fome_

_- Pero es bueno_

_- ¿Y por qué?_

_- Por si no te das cuenta –_ movió la pantalla del ordenador hacia la dirección de su amiga _– Joe igual está invitado_

_- ¿Y a mí que me importa? –_ cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la pared

_- ¿Cómo que "qué me importa? ¡Tú sabes que debes vigilarlo! –_ le argumentó

_- Pero eso era durante el día… ¡No la noche!_

_- Es aparte…_

_- Agh! Las palabras llegan y se me salen por la boca –_ se burlo a si misma

_- Vamos… Nos divertiremos –_ la animó

_- Si... Lo sé –_ rodó los ojos – _Ok… Iré porque sólo tengo una misión, Meh!_

_- ¡Sí! _– corrió a abrazarla _- ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!_

_- Deja para otro día las gracias_

_- ¡Ya, vale! –_ la emoción por verlo nuevamente le carcomía el alma. "No. ¡No!", se maldecía hacia sus adentros, no quería enamorarse de él… "Aún", pensó. Negó con su cabeza y trató de zafarse de eso. Ashley, por su parte, elaboraba un plan estratégico para hacer lo posible pública su "relación" con Joe. No soportaría los rumores de que tiene a alguien que no sea a ella. Y Joe, parecía navegar en un mar de pensamientos. Nuevos sentimientos por Daniela y mayor atracción física por Ashley. Mañana no era el día para matar 2 pájaros de un tiro. No lo era. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando quiera estar con una sin que la otra no se dé cuenta?. Para poder responder a aquello, fundió su cabeza en la almohada y dio un último suspiro antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

-.

* * *

**Nota: Menudo capitulo que me salió D: xDDDDD ¡5 hojas de Word letra de tamaño 11! Hahahahahaha! Espero que aprecies esto ¬¬ Costó. Si, señor, costó demasiado :)**

**¡Te amo niña falla de la papa! :B Cada día es menos para verte de nuevo *-* No sabes cuanto lo deseo :) ¡Y tú sabes cuando recién podrás molestarme con otro capitulo! xDDDD :B Me largo de aquí... Wou! ¿? xD**


	5. Chapter 5

_- ¿Lo ves? –_ preguntó por décima vez

_- No, te digo… -_ dejó caer con un fuerte golpe su cabeza sobre el mesón_ - ¿En qué idioma te lo tengo que decir, ah?_

_- No lo he visto, de verdad _– parecía no prestar atención a su amiga _- ¿¡Por qué lo perdiste de vista!_

_- ¡Mira quién habla! –_ levantó su mirada fulminante _– ¿Tú crees que no me canse persiguiéndolo todo el día? ¿Ah? ¿Acaso no me podría un tiempo? ¿Tenía que ir donde la chica misteriosa y quitarle la capucha? No soy la quién está enamorada de él…_

_- ¡No estoy enamorada de Joe! –_ exclamó

_- Ha! Claro… Tu sonrojo lo demuestra –_ bufó y Daniela acercó sus manos a sus mejillas con el fin de ocultarlas _– Ni el frío te lo borrará_

_- Lo siento… -_ se lamentó cabizbaja

_- Ahora es tu turno -_ se bajó de la silla_ – Insinúalo con un baile sexy_

_- ¿Crees que funcionará?_

_- Confía en mí –_ abandonó el lugar sin antes de tragarse todo el líquido del vaso. "Ni que fuera Cupido" fue su último pensamiento antes de alejarse de la cocina. Un destello a lo lejos llamó la atención a Javiera y al verlo… No podría creer que era de ella. Sabía era su primera sospechosa

-.

* * *

**PDV de Javiera; Flashback**

Qué lindo día ¿Cierto?. Una azulada mañana, cuando apenas el Sol quedó completamente descubierto, las brisas, los sonidos naturales, etc, etc. Pasé por un Starbucks a servirme un café ¡Qué rico! Y quise observar por la ventaba… Gente y gente… ¿alguien interesante en quién enfocar la mirada? No, nadie. Volví a mi café, tomé un sorbo y… ¡Pf! Pasando por la ventana vi a la persona que menos quería y ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado completamente que era a quién tenía que seguir hoy. Gran día. Pf!. "Que no entre, que no entre", recé hacia mi interior para que no ingresara al establecimiento… ¿Y qué pasó? Al parecer ningún santo tomó en cuenta mis súplicas.

_- ¡Hola! –_ exclamó al verme. Siquiera esconderme debajo los lentes del sol podía desaparecer ante él

_- Eh… Hola -_ ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado si está tan feliz? _- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –_ le pregunté

_- Vengo a encontrarme con una amiga… -_ me contestó mirando por la ventana. ¿Sería Daniela? Ni lo creo. Son las 11:00 de la mañana y ella aún debe estar perdida en sus sueños. Eso pienso

_- Qué interesante –_ volví a mi café

_- ¿Y tú? –_ Qué metiche es este niño

_- Vine por un café ¿No lo ves? –_ como amo el sarcasmo

_- Si, ya lo veo… - _vi como movía nerviosamente sus manos. ¿Estaba nervioso con la cita? Ni un perro se lo cree, Ha! ¿O tenía miedo de que lo pillara que anda con otra? A menos que se acuerde que soy amiga de Daniela

_- A propósito… ¿Cómo está tu amiga Daniela? _– acepto mi hipótesis que tiene otra chica

_- Bien… -_ le sonreí y me respondió con el mismo gesto

_- ¡A qué bien!... –_ se iba alejando _- ¿Irás esta noche? _– me desconcertó que me preguntara eso

_- Si… ¿Y…?_

_- ¿También asistirá Daniela?_

_- Ella fue quién me obligó ir –_ te mueres si te digo por qué lo hizo –_ En fin… ¡Esperamos verte allí, Joe!_

_- Si…-_ frunció el ceño. Creo que no se esperaba una respuesta tan "alegre" de mi parte –_ Nos vemos entonces_

_- Ok… Hasta la noche – _lo despedí con la mano _– Y cuidado con lo que haces… -_ murmuré para mí misma

Joder. Sin duda trama algo. Vi como pedía un capuchino al recepcionista y se sentaba en la mesa-bar… Esperando a alguien. Aquí es donde debo actuar.

23 minutos. Nada nuevo. Joe aún sigue allí aunque hace rato fue al baño y volvió a retomar el mismo lugar. ¿Cuánto rato tendré aquí? Dos cafés y uno enorme dolor de trasero ¡Por Dios! Aprovecho ir al baño y despegar mi cara… De seguro que tengo bolsas de bajos de los ojos, me veo al espejo y Uf! Menos mal… Un problema restante Ha!... ¿Se habrá ido? ¡Oh no!... Casi tuve que pagarle el seguro médico a una señora a quién casi tumbo con la puerta

_- Lo siento… - _le sonreí y se fue echando maldiciones. "Bruja" Me dije -_ ¡Ah! –_ me había sentado sobre mi celular _- ¡Aquí estaba! _– lo abracé… Si. Lo abracé, pero dejé de hacerlo y sonoramente cayó sobre mesón -_ ¿Qué diablos…? – _veía como una chica prácticamente se comía –Creo que lo hacía- a Joe

_- Que bien que llegaste a tiempo –_ la chica sólo asintió y peor aún… Estaba encapuchada y con lentes. No podía reconocerla pero sabía que no era mi amiga. Ella no tiene esa pulsera con flores y mariposas colgantes _- ¿Nos vamos? –_ la "encapuchada" tomó rápidamente la mano de Joe y lo arrastró hacia la salida

- Ahora voy yo – sin antes de pagar la cuenta y seguir su rastro, lo cual me conducía a un parque. Allí se detuvieron para darse un beso –como de 10 minutos- y siguieron caminando hacia un centro comercial, "Así aprovecho de comprar lo que necesito, a la vez sin perder su rastro y estar en la misma tienda". Primero, una tienda de dulce. No pude evitar de financiar casi todos los dulces ¡Rico!. Después, tienda de zapatos, –recuerdo haber venido con Ashley Y Daniela aquí, no pudimos evitar quedarnos dormía mientras Ashley alababa todo el recinto-… Parece que esa chica también lo era. Veía la cara de aburrido de Joe que asentía cuando le enseñaba los zapatos. Y Por último, una tienda de vestuario. Tendía un vestido algo purpura, dándome la espalda mientras yo admiraba remeras. En un momento Joe arrebató el vestido y prosiguió a quitarle gorro a la chica pero ella logró zafarse del intento y con mucha brusquedad, tomó la mano del chico Y ¡No me digas! Me fue inevitable pensar mal… Si yo te dijera… Una pareja dentro del vestidor, imposible no pensar en otra cosa… De un instante, me dio un impulso de ir allí y arrebatar la cortina y reírme en sus caras… Ha! Pero me da cosa ver en que "posición" se encuentran. Las horas pasaron y pasaron, fui por un helado y al volver –a los 23 minutos después- abandonaron el recinto, si que estos saben no despreciar el momento. Eran cerca de las 3 y no podía más, los chicos volvieron al parque y yo me quedé dormidas en una de las bancas –cualquier hubiera confundido con un mendigo- mientras ellos jugaban sobre el césped. 46 minutos y los perdí de vista. ¡Qué bien! Podré regresar a casa y hundirme en mi cama y lo malo es que Daniela pegará el grito en los aires… Qué más… Lo único que me interesaba era el rostro de la chica. Ojala aparezca en la fiesta de Ashley… En una de esas.

**Fin de Flashback**

**-.**

**

* * *

**

**PDV de Javiera**

¡Por la santísima Madre Teresa!. Esa bendita pulsera… Su dueña no es nada menos que –Hace falta música escalofriante como fondo para el momento- es ¡Ashley!. Tenía una corazonada de que aquella chica escondida podría ser ella pero me regí de que estaba loca. Todo era más claro, los raros comportamientos de ella era porque quería que nadie supiera que andaba tras Joe y lo malo es que aún no lo he visto… Pero dejé mis pensamientos cuando esa misma persona se me acercó

_- ¿Javiera? ¡Qué casualidad de la vida! –_ debe ser esa voz de otra chica. Ella no es así con nadie_ - ¿Has visto a Joe? – _Ashley tenía brillo en su frente y sus ojos estaban muy dilatados… Parece que bebió ya que en su mano traía un vaso de vodka

_- ¿Y porqué…? _– quise insistirla

_- Quiero verlo… -_ volvió a beber de lo que quedaba. No actuaba como si tuviera ebria pero tenía una personalidad más exuberante _– No me gusta que se pierda de mi lado –_ El hecho que Joe no estuviera a su vista la hizo enfadar. Eso no conocía de ella

_- No lo he visto –_ dije fríamente. De a poco me distanciaba del lugar, no quería recibir su vaso partido en mi cabeza a causa de su enojo

_- Agh! ¡Carajo! -_ ¡Diablos! No tenía un extintor a mi lado, ojala que sus humos activen la alarma -_ ¡Maldito! Ya nos esperan… -_ y desapareció

Espera…. "¿Nos esperan?". ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?. Ver cómo Ashley salía por la puerta principal y que la cerrara con un golpe… No se veía bien.

**Fin de PDV de Javiera**

**-.**

**

* * *

**

_- Daniela, creo que sería mejor no verte por un tiempo –_ Joe no sabía cómo controlarla de su lloriqueo al pedirle espacio. No estaba listo para admitir sus sentimientos. No eran parte de su juego, aún le atrae mucho Ashley… No quería despreciarla

_- ¡No sabes lo que dices! –_ Daniela prácticamente empujaba a Joe contra la pared mientras él se rehúsa a que los golpes lo detengan. Ella tampoco entendía su comportamiento, no le calzaba por que actuaba de esa manera si Joe no era su pareja_ - ¡Y aún no me has dado la razón por aquello!_

_- ¡Es simple! –_ se encontraban en un pasillo y Joe se adelantó hasta acorralarla a la otra muralla _– Siento algo que no lo quiero admitir –_ Daniela dejó de lagrimear y lo observó directamente a sus ojos _– Y eso me confunde…_

_- ¡Es quien a mi me confundes! –_ gritó _– No entiendo esa repentina actitud tuya_

_- Lo lamento – _apoyó su frente contra la de ella _– Déjame solo ahora y después, no lo descartes entonces, volveré a ti –_ la besó en la frente y se alejó de allí

_- ¡Imbécil! –_ vociferó cuando no lo vio más _- ¡Sé que tienes a alguien y esa te confundes! ¿¡Por qué diablos a mí! _– Daniela cayó resbalándose por la pared hasta hacerse ovillo en el suelo _– Joe sólo me atrae, sólo me atrae… _- se decía – _No estoy enamorada de él, lo sé –_ al decir eso, sintió un vació en su alma. Si lo estaba –_ No, no… Si pudiera ver a Cupido en estos instantes lo mandaría a enterrarlo en el Sahara._

_-._

_

* * *

_

_- ¡Joe! Va a terminar en el suelo con tanto trago –_ Joe se tomó al seco el 4º trago del momento

_- ¡Que te importe un pepino! –_ vocifero y terminó carcajeándose junto a sus compañeros quienes lo rodeaban

_- ¡Milagro! –_ exclamó Ashley tomándolo del brazo y arrastrarlo a otro lugar_ - ¡No sabes cuantas horas gaste de mi vida para encontrarte! _– dijo con un tono melodramático

_- Venga ya –_ la abrazo y la besó con salvajismo

_- Calma Joe, que nos esperan –_ tomo la manilla de la puerta principal _– Además, tu aliento, digamos que no es tan fresco_…

_- Si lo es –_ puso su mano encorvada frente a su boca y boto aire hacia ella, así poder oler su aliento

_- Por dios… -_ saco su lengua en señal de asco y al abrir la puerta, miles de flashes dispararon hasta ellos _– Aquí están nuestros invitados extras_

_- ¡Sí! –_ Joe rodeo el cuello de la chica y la acercó hasta sus labios chocasen. Estaba tan ebrio que no era consciente de lo que le rodeaba

_- Como ven… Aquí tienen a mi hombre –_ los paparazzis tenían una línea de limite y todos se empujaban uno a otros para conseguir la mejor foto – _Quedaré ciega –_ le dijo al oído al chico _– Entremos –_ los caballeros le suplicaban a gritos por mas fotos pero los chicos ya habían ingresado a la casa

_- Bailarás conmigo –_ la acercó hacia fu frente y las luces se tornaron más oscuras, solo en el ambiente se lograba ver los brillos que reflectaban los ojos de la gente. Ashley, a movimientos sensuales, se posicionó detrás del chico y sus espaldas estuvieron en contacto. La chica se restregaba con Joe sin abrir los ojos, mientras que él veía como se le acercaba una chica a paso lento

_- No sabes lo que estás haciendo –_ Daniela quedó frente a él y comenzó a bailar. No alcanzaba a verse Ashley ya que estaba detrás y la penumbra hacia no verla _– Espero que no sea tarde cuando te des cuenta de lo que me haces... y de lo que te estás haciendo –_ Joe sólo le sonreía. Tomo su cintura e hizo que su distancia fuera más corta. Las palabras que Daniela emitía, le entraba por un oído y salía por el otro, no pasaba a retenerse e interpretarlo en su cerebro, así que cuando sea un nuevo día, no recordará nada por efecto del alcohol. Daniela lo besó con sus manos sosteniendo su cara y Ashley restregaba su trasero sobre el del chico con sus manos posicionadas sobre su cadera, aún de espalda. Joe no se percataba que su juego se estaba yendo por el abismo y pronto perderá el control.

-.

* * *

**Nota:** Lamento la tardanza u.u Estas 2 últimas semanas han sidos las más estresantes de mi vida escolar 77 Pero ahora me estoy despejando un poco y subiré (Si tengo inspiración xD) más rapido ^^

¡Falta poquito para verte de nuevo! *-* :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya esta historia está culminado :)**

**-.**

* * *

- _¡Puaj! No puedo ser más babosa… ¡Dios! _– Daniela se tomó las sienes cuando un fuerte dolor atravesó su cerebro y luego limpiarse la barbilla que tenía saliva _- ¿Qué tomé?_

_- Una botella de ron completa –_ replicó Javiera que recién despertaba desde el suelo _– Ya entendiendo a la gente… Tener resaca es de lo peor ¡Ouch!_

_- Tengo resentimiento_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? _– se apoyo en el borde de la cama con brazos cruzados y su cabeza apoyándose en ellas

_- No lo sé… No recuerdo nada de anoche, pero estoy frustrada y triste_

_- ¿Él?_

_- Tal vez_

_- Yo no recuerdo nada después que vi a chico y me invitó a bailar –_ dio un bostezo

_- ¿Y por si acaso no te harás una prueba de embarazo? -_ se burló

_- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre! –_ le lanzó una almohada directo a su cabeza

_- ¡No! –_ quedó plasmada sobre el colchón gimiendo de dolor cuando éste se intensificó

_- ¡Ups! Lo siento… -_ se paró y se dirigió al baño

_- Más encima te vas así como nada –_ escuchó su risa desde dentro

_- ¡Bajen a desayunar, chicas! –_ gritó la madre de Daniela desde el comedor

_- ¿No se me ven las ojeras? –_ dijo Javiera asomándose en la puerta

_- No…_

_- Entonces el maquillaje sí que hace grandes milagros_

_- Vamos… ¡Espera! ¿Y a mí? –_ le preguntó Daniela

_- No... Tienes la misma cara desde siempre_

_- ¿Será obvio? –_ dijo con sarcasmo -_ ¡Ouch! –_ dijo cuando bajó el primer escalón

_- ¿Qué pasó? _– preguntó su madre

_- Choqué con la barra de la escalera -_ dijo ocultando de que fue porque el dolor recorrió toda su sien

_- Ha! –_ se burló Javiera

_- Cuidado y vengan luego –_ replicó y las chicas lograron ingresar a la cocina

_- Buenos días –_ dijeron ambas al unísono. La señora les respondió con un guiño

_- Veo cómo destellos antes mis ojos –_ dijo Daniela al sentar en el mesón _– Parpadeo y aparecen. Ya llega mi hora - _carcajeó a si misma

_- Oh… -_ Javiera detuvo el tazón antes que tragara el líquido

_- ¿Qué anda mal, amiga? _– se preocupo ante su gesto

_- Recordé algo que ni siquiera tu corazón lo tomará bien –_ Daniela tragó seco antes sus palabras.

-.

* * *

_- Joe… _- recorría con su dedo la línea desnuda de su columna _– Joe… Despierta_

_- Hmm –_ gruño con su cara enterrada en la almohada -_ ¡Dios! –_ bruscamente cerró los ojos cuando la luz que reflectaba desde la ventana fue directamente a ellos

_- ¿Te hago el desayuno? –_ pregunto Ashley retirándose de la cama

_- Gracias _– la chica esperaba que le diera un beso, pero él volvió a recostar su cabeza y dio un bostezo

_- Al rato vuelvo _– Ashley sonreía de manera exagerada al bajar las escaleras, sabía que su plan estaba ya resultando. Sabía que las fotos iban a causar revuelo en la prensa y así podría todo el mundo conocer que Joe era su 'novio'

_- Oh, oh –_ Joe rápidamente se deshizo de las sábanas y se largó al baño a devolver todo el contenido por el inodoro –_ Pago por mis actos… Y eso no me gusta –_ se echó al piso cuando su mente comenzó a darle vueltas - _No vuelvo a beber nunca más en mi vida... a menos que sea un evento formal, digo_

_- ¿Dónde estás? –_ replicó Daniela desde la puerta de su habitación

_- Aquí –_ exclamó desde dentro y se levantó hasta apoyarse sobre el lavadero

_- Ok, está servido _– dijo

_- En instantes voy _– contestó remojándose la cara

_- Te espero –_ Joe ya no sentía tanta atracción por Ashley. Antes, cuando le decía que lo quería, terminaba al segundo en su ropa interior o incluso la buscaba para satisfacer esa tentación que a veces solo era provocado por la voz de la chica. No ahora, ella puede ser la mujer más sexy aún si no le atrajera. Estaba seguro que algo que pasó anoche cambió la perspectiva de sus sentimientos. Ese cambio radical de afecto a ella fue de un momento a otro.

_- Listo_

_- ¡Sí! –_ Ashley se lanzó sobre él hasta robarle un beso pero no le correspondió - ¿Porqué no lo recibes? – frunció el ceño

_- No estoy con ánimos –_ tomó su cintura para alejársela –_ Tengo resaca…_

_- Y yo igual –_ replicó fríamente

_- Pero sé que tus besos me curarán –_ sonrió falsamente y se acercó a darle un casto beso para que no percatara que no la quería ahora. Sabía cómo se comportaba cuando Joe se abastecía de lo que ella quería _– Bajemos _– descendieron tomados de las manos y Joe, en vez de en cuando, veía como Ashley sonreía para sí y rotundamente negaba con su cabeza

_- Tocino, huevos y jugo de naranja para ti -_ le indicó Ashley y rápidamente empezó a desayunar

_- Está delicioso_

_- Como tú… -_ Joe sintió como ella recorría con su pie el largo de su pierna deteniéndose en el interior de su muslo

_-… -_ Joe le sonrío con un pequeño levantamiento de su barbilla y volvió a enfocarse en su comida

_- … Sigue disfrutándola _– apoyó su cabeza sobre la mano observando hacia la salida y resopló con frustración

_- Vamos ¿Qué te dije?, no ando con ganas –_ le indicó Joe

_- Sí, ya lo sé –_ contestó al rápido

_- Bueno… -_ Joe no iba a soportar que esa estúpida discusión hiciera que su jaqueca aumentara _– Gracias por esto y me iré -_ se levantó como si nada y se dirigió al cuarto a retirarse con su vestimenta

_- … -_ suspiró y compendió de como se sentía. Se alegró al saber que Joe siempre volvía a sus pies en pocas horas y tomó su notebook y revisó la última actualización de **''''** - _Ahora si se dejarán de rumores falsos de nuestra relación _– cerró la pantalla cuando el chico se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y un indirecto 'Adiós', cosa que no le gustó para nada y la hizo enfadar aún más –_ Las fiestas de celebridades siempre se hacen públicas _– eso iba a decirle a Joe cuando descubriera las fotos y así quedarse como la víctima, aquella que se pasó de copas en la noche y no recordó nada al día siguiente

-.

* * *

_- Debe ser una jodida broma _– Daniela comenzó a sonreír de manera extraña

_- No, no lo es _– se preocupó al verle la cara a su amiga

_- Esa pulsera pudo de haber sido de otra _– entendió sus palabras recién emitidas y prosiguió –_ Igual me hace sentir mal_

-_ ¿Te acuerdas aquel café cuando Ashley gritoneaba que se le había perdido su amuleto de 'relaciones amorosas' y que si no lo hallaba, no iba a poder conocer un mejor hombre? –_ Daniela asintió -_ ¿De qué era?_

_- De tal como tú lo describiste _– Daniela se quedó viéndola boquiabierta -_ ¡Ahí está la razón por la que era simpática conmigo! –_ se levantó y golpeó el mesón

_- ¿Qué sucede allí? -_ su madre dio vuelta su cabeza desde el sillón hasta su dirección

_- Recordé algo importante –_ le sonrió y volvió a enfocarse en la TV _– Sus actos de 'bondad' era sólo para pasar despabilada frente mío y que no supiera que tenía romance… Un romance con Joe_

_- Sólo era sexo… -_ Daniela se sorprendió al escuchar eso _– Creo que no debí decirlo –_ se mordió el labio

_- ¿Mantenía con ella y a la vez… Conmigo? –_ al ver aquella imagen le provocó asco

_- ¡Pero debes saber que lo tuyo tenía pasión! _– se tapó la boca al saber que lo había exclamado pero la señora no se dio cuenta. A lo mejor sí pero no quiso decir nada al respecto

_- ¿los viste?_

_- Ah…_

_- Vamos, aunque duela, debo saberlo_

_- Cuando me pediste que lo siguiera –_ se mordió el labio _– ingresaron ambos a un vestidor y no salieron después de 20 minutos y los 2 sudados y… Felices_

_- Dios mío… -_ se llevó la mano a la boca y su mirada se perdió

_- Debías haber confiado de mí… Te lo dije, ese chico algo tramaba –_ le replicó Javiera

_- Lo sé, lo sé… soy una tonta_

_- No lo eres… Joe lo es por hacer estas estupideces_

_- Tienes razón… -_ cerró los ojos y al rato los abrió de golpe – _Y acabo de recordar todo lo que me dijo anoche _– Javiera se inclinó más sobre el mesón por curiosidad

_- Vamos, cuéntamelo, debo saber si todo encaja_

_- Me dijo que estaba confundido –_ iba a decir algo pero continuo – _Que quería espacio y que no estaba listo para similar sus sentimientos_

_- ¿Hacia ella? _– preguntó

_- No dijo a quién_

_- Aquí un dilema… Está confundido con los sentimientos por ti, pero también por los de otra_

_- ¿Por mí?_

_- Si, por ti –_ Daniela no evitó sonrojarse - _Ya recordé... hace 3 segundos… - se río ante su comentario – Joe, después que me comentó eso…_

_- ¿Lo sabías?_

_- Hasta ahora –_ frunció el ceño con una sonrisa

_- ¿En dónde iba?... ¡Ah!... bueno, se sintió mal pero no podía creérselo que sentía muchas cosas por ti y por otra y ahí fue cuando le pregunté '¿Quién?' y se largó dejándome con la duda_

_- ¿De veras? –_ Javiera se alegró al ver esperanza en los ojos de Daniela _- ¿Entonces, Joe aún me quiere?_

_- Si y recibirá miles de patadas por mi parte por imbécil _– carcajearon al unísono

_- Si no lo es tampoco_

_- ¿Y ahora lo defiendes? Pf! –_ dijo con voz melodramática

_- Vamos… Gracias por decírmelo –_ le sonrió – _Pero aún me lástima que me haya engañado con otra_

-_ ¿Engañado? Más encima lo etiquetas cono 'novio'. Qué vida la tuya –_ se burló

_- ¡Oye!_

_- Pero hay algo que me desconcertar –_ Daniela dejó de reírse y se enfocó en lo que iba a decirle _– Esa noche, Ashley se me acercó preguntándome por Joe ¡Puaj!_

_- ¿Y eso por qué? –_ se refirió a su gesto

_- Estaba pasada a trago –_ Daniela repitió la misma mueca _– Bueno, me comentó de que los estaban esperando_

_- ¿Quiénes?_

_- Ahí está mi otro dilema y aún... Después de una hora casi, estaban juntos y Joe alegaba que por culpa de 'ellos' quedará ciego y comenzó a reírse exageradamente_

_- ¿Verbo plural 1º persona de 'Esperar', 'ciego'? –_ Dijo para sí misma

_- No deduzco que puede ser…_

_- ¿Fuegos artificiales, linternas directa al ojo, flash de cámara…?_

_- Quién sabe –_ comentó y tomó el último sorbo de su café

-.

* * *

_- ¡Joseph Adam Jonas Miller! –_ vociferó su padre desde su oficina

_- Oh no… -_ se dijo. Su familia quedo desconcertante ante el menudo grito que pegó -_ ¿Qué hice ahora? –_ le preguntó con voz alza

_- ¡Vienes aquí, ahora mismo! –_ no perdió el enojo en sus palabras

_- Ya voy… -_ Joe se levantó de su cómoda silla y recorrió el pasillo ante las miradas que lo atacaban con confusión –_ ¿Si, padre? –_ preguntó al asomarse en su oficina

_- Entra y cierra esa puerta –_ dijo sin mirarlo sin deshacer la dureza de sus comentarios _– Y te sientas –_ le replicó al verlo parado allí como nada

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ se preocupó por si mismo cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño y negar rotundamente frente al PC

_- ¿Qué haces Joe? ¿Quieres dañar tu reputación? –_ le dijo fulminándole

_- ¿De qué hablas? –_ le preguntó extrañado

_- ¿No lo sabes? –_ Joe negó -_ ¿¡No lo sabes!_

_- ¡No! _– respondió sobre saltado de su puesto

_- De lo que hiciste anoche…_

_- Lo único que recuerdo fue que estuve una fiesta… Y eso_

_- Encima estabas ebrio ¿O no? –_ insistió. Joe se sonrojó y se puso cabizbajo

_- Te he dicho que no te pases… Sólo con aparecer con tu pareja en público es bastante_

_- ¿Pareja? _– preguntó confuso _– No tengo a nadie, no mantengo una relación_

_- ¿Y esto qué es? –_ El Sr. Jonas dio media vuelta la pantalla de PC y Joe no evitó quedar boquiabierto y sin palabras para aquellas imágenes.

-.

* * *

_- ¡Por todos los santos! –_ exclamó Daniela

_- ¡No robes mis frases! –_ le replicó mirando la pantalla y sorprendida

_- Maldita pe… -_ se abrió la puerta de su habitación

_- Uf! Hubiera sido tu mamá _– se tranquilizaron al ver que era su gata

_- No importa _– se llevó la mano la boca mientras descendía de la página _- ¡A eso te referías!_

_- ¿A qué? –_ preguntó sin entender y rascándose la nuca

_- 'Nos esperan'… Eso fue lo que te dijo esa imbécil de Ashley –_ golpeó con su puño sobre el escritorio e hizo que su gata arrancara de su cuarto _– Ella tenía todo planeado… Quiere que todo el mundo sepa que Joe es suyo –_ los celos comenzaban a brotarle

_- Y de alguna manera de robarle fama merecida de Joe_

_- ¡Está loca!_

_- Ni lo dudes…_

_- ¡No tiene neuronas, por Dios!_

_- Algo suena…_

_- ¡Quiere sólo meterle estupideces a la cabeza para que sepa que lo 'ama'!_

_- Daniela… Creo que te llaman…_

_- ¡Y con mayor razón Joe está confundido!_

_- ¡Te digo que te están llamándote desde tu estúpido celular! –_ la zamarreó bruscamente desde los hombros para que se calmara

_- ¿Ah? ¿Qué decías?_

_- Dios… -_ se golpeó la frente con su palma

_- ¿Ah? ¡Mi teléfono!_

_- Dos horas después… _- comentó irónicamente

_- Es un mensaje… _- lo abrió _– 'Necesito hablar contigo, urgente'_

_- ¿Joe? – _preguntó Javiera

_- Si… -_ hizo mueca _– Me duele aún lo que me dijo_

_- ¿Por qué Ashley le impuso esas falsas ideas en su cabeza? –_ entendió lo que quiso decir – _Cómo tu dijiste, Ashley está más loca que no se qué y no quiero saber que lo que puede llegar hacer por él_

_- Es diabólica, creo que es capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que se acerque a Joe_

_- Si no fuera por eso, no habría razón para subir las fotos anunciando que son 'novios' –_ hizo gesto con las comillas

_- ¡Ah!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Otro mansaje –_ le observó a su amiga con una cara de espanto _-… De Ashley_

_- Oh, oh… Léelo ¡Léelo!_

-_ 'Te invito a una cena, dile a Javiera que vaya también. Es de gala, quiero celebrar mi noviazgo con Joe, ¡Soy feliz!'_

_- Respira, respira… _- se decía Daniela calmándose _– 1, 2, 3…_

- ¿Cuándo es?

_- Mañana… En la noche –_ se desconcertó al responderle _- La cita es a las 21:45 hrs_

_- Quiere anunciarlo a todos… ¿Lo sabrá Joe? ¿Acaso él quiso que ella fuera su novia? ¿O estuvo borracho? ¿Le dijo ella?_

_- Si no habría estado borracho, supongo_

_- Si quieres enfrentarlo, ese evento es el momento perfecto –_ Daniela asintió ante su propuesta

-.

* * *

**Nota: Wiwiiii! .-. xD Esto lo escribí en 5 horas :O Chan! Pero de días distintos xDDDDD... Tengo ya planeado el final D: Pero queda aún :B como 2 capítulos xDDDD**

**¡No queda nada por verte! *-* *-* ¡Menos de un mes! **


	7. Chapter 7

_- Los comentarios han subido de una manera impresionante –_ Ashley chillaba ante las buenas noticias – L_os paparazzis los tienen como su blanco clave, van todos tras ustedes_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba! _– se abalanzó sobre el señor

_- Nos debes una parte del trato_

_- Por supuesto, querido –_ sacó de su cartera una chequera y en una de sus hojas redactó uno para el caballero, ejecutivo y productor de ''''

_- ¿Y qué haremos esta noche?_

_- Lo mismo que la otra vez… Nos esperarán afuera y dispararás flashes hacia nosotros y como bono extra, te daremos una entrevista_

_- ¡Qué bien! Nos haremos aún más ricos, señorita_

_- Exacto… -_ se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Todo estaba salían acuerdo a sus metas

_- Par de imbéciles –_ gruñó Javiera detrás de la puerta de oficina – Ya lo verán

.-

* * *

**PDV de Daniela**

'Joe, ¿Te gusta ella realmente? ¿Sí o no?'. Hm, intentemos con otra. '¿Me amas, pero prefieres estar con ella?, Ha! Te lo perdiste'. Ouch, eso fue un golpe bajo para mí. 'Joe, hace miles de años -Vamos… No exageremos, bueno, corrijo- ''Hace días quería decirte que me estoy enamorada de ti y me duele que hayas preferido a Ashley pero si eres feliz, yo igualmente lo soy'. Esto sonó demasiado masoquista. Pero, ¿¡Qué carajo le digo!. Te maldigo mente mía de escaso vocabulario y frases precisas

_- ¡Daniela! _– exclamó mi amiga haciendo que diera un bote en mi cama y perdiera todo mis hilos de pensamientos -_ ¡Daniela! ¡Daniela!_

_- ¡Hey!_

_- ¡Daniela!_

_- ¡Cálmate! – _le grité devuelta – _Aún no me das las razones por tus griteríos ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_- Más que eso… ¡Grito porque estoy furiosa! ¡Demasiado!_

_- ¿Qué pasó? –_ me puse a gatas sobre el colchón frente a ella que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama rechinando los dientes

_- Todo la relación es plan macabro de Ashley –_ me dijo mirándome fulminante. Me estremecí – _La muy ramera contrató a gente para lograr sus fotos juntos y así titularlo como si fueran parejas, sólo va por quitarle la fama de Joe y porque está obsesionada con él, pero no lo ama_

- …- quedé boquiabierta por no-sé-cuanto rato. Lo que dijo me dejó para mal pero después la observé y obtuve la misma furia con la que había llegado _- ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? -_ Dije sin despegar los dientes - _¿¡Acaso no le es suficiente con su fama de vampiro de Crepúsculo y más encima lo trata como trapo, sólo para darle el uso cuando quiera!_ – agarré mis cabellos y no pude evitar gruñir. Nunca antes había defendido a alguien de esa forma, ni siquiera a mis amigos más cercanos, Joe completamente pasó a ser parte de mi vida y como lo es, todo lo que le sucede a él, me pasa a mí. Me convertiré en su superhéroe esta noche –Qué cursi, pero necesario- No dejaré que esas asquerosas manos femeninas lo toque más y así convertirlo en polvo. Cenizas será ella cuando dispare mis rayos láser.

-_ ¿Nos vamos? –_ Javiera me miraba con lástima. Sentí mis manos húmedas. Había derramado lágrimas inconscientemente. Prometí que pasaría la noche con ella, la necesitaba demasiado ahora, tanto para consejos como que preste un hombro en la cual pueda acabar hundida en mis aguas saladas. Cuando esa imbecil se presente ante su publico Ha! De lo más seguro la madre de Joe estará y se sentirá resentida por cual ramera se 'consiguió' Joe, apuesto que encaminará a mi y me indicará que desquite a la mujer del chico que me pertenece –Uh! Qué feo suena eso- Maldita, quiere sólo que explote de celos frente a ella y provocar un escándalo para que eso quede como marca de nacimiento y que me siga por el resto de mi vida. Sé que todo saldrá bien, la ley de la atracción me concederá todas las fuerzas a reunir y acabar con toda la falsedad que reflecta de esa 'situación amorosa' ajena.

_- Perez Hilton estará invitado al evento –_ Una brisa que rodeó mis desnudos brazos me indicó que ya caminábamos por la vereda rumbo a su casa. Ese gordo Blogger lo odio, no hace nada más que joderle la vida a las celebridades y para variar, es amigo intimo de Ashley, ni se le ocurría dejarla mal frente a sus lectores. Javiera navegaba en su blog y maldecía porque éste criticaba una foto de Bill Kaulitz donde aparecía en una de Paris _– Demente, quisiera eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra_

_- Y yo con otra… _- incluí, Javiera me observó con el ceño fruncido y asistiendo. El odio me está consumiendo lentamente y me desespera por no –aún- desaparecerlo de una vez.

**Fin de PDV de Daniela**

.-

* * *

**PDV de Ashley**

No me está gustando esa mirada asesina de mi suegra. Así me observa mientras acaricia y aprieta el tenedor, como si fuera a enterrármelo en la cara –Pero como es cristiana, debe a aprender a respetar a los demás- Y en vez de cuando, se volteaba a mirarle con el ceño fruncido a su marido, quién le respondía de la misma manera más un guiño. Nick y Kevin, eran unas tumbas, cada uno al lado su madre y enfocados sólo en la comida, se hacán los sordos y sus oídos despertaban con cada palabra emitida de sus padres dirigidos a nosotros –Eso incluía Joe- Y éste, parecía estar raro al lado mío, incomodo –Claro, sin duda- Pero lo que molestaba era que no decía nada a sus padres cuando aún me exterminan con sus miradas.

_-¿Cómo han estado tus padres últimamente? –_ la pregunta de mi suegra puso en curiosidad a todos los presentes. Quedé observándola cómo trata de sonreír y poner su mejor cara de 'alegría'

_- Bien… Estupendo –_ le contesté antes de insertar el pedazo de bistec a mi boca. La vi asentir y no emitir comentario alguno

_- Al parecer pasas demasiado tiempo con mi hijo –_ me dijo el Sr Jonas. No sabía si lo decía porque se dio cuenta o que le molesta que lo haga. En fin, no es asunto de él _– Salidas, citas… Así como las descontroladas fiestas que haces_

_- ¡Papá! –_ exclamó Joe hecho un tomate. Si funcionó ¡Si funcionó! Entonces si el caballero vio las fotos ¡Esto es un gran avance!

_- No vengas a regañarme, sabes…_

_- ¿Y, Joe? ¿Cómo está Daniela? –_ pude sentir como la furia y los celos subían hasta mis sienes cuando la señora la nombró, sus 2 hermanos me observaba con atención pero no les hice caso

-_ Bueno, no he hablado con ella estos últimos días –_ Eso me volvió feliz _– Tuve un problema con ella –_ Los padres tornaron sus caras en un pésame de lastima ¿Qué tiene ella de bueno? Nada de nada. Maldita, por la que deben sentirse así es conmigo, por las fotos que a 'propósito' me tomaron

_- Tu nunca antes te habías peleado con ella, siempre terminabas feliz después de estar juntos – _Joe escondió aún más sonrojada y sonreía ¡Si! Sonreía al poder recordarla pero su rostro de inmediato se tornó triste –Era mi momento-

-_ Vamos cariño –_ todos me observaron cuando lo llamé de esa manera ¡Otro punto para mí! –_ Sé que la arreglarás toda con ella y de hecho lo podrás hacer cuando nos presentemos esta noche_

_- ¿¡Qué! _– Joe se levantó de su lugar y golpeó el borde de la mesa -_ ¿¡La invitaste!_

_- Si, mi amor_

_- ¿Mi amor? _– preguntó la madre. No le seguí la corriente y seguí en Joe

_- Sería lo mejor que solucionaras todos tus problemas con ella esta misma noche…_

_- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió eso! _– Joe se dispuso a retirarse de la mesa ante las miradas atónitas, exceptuando la mía. Sé que Daniela aún ronda por su cabeza y haré de todo por quitarla de allí

_- ¿Acaso están juntos?_

_- Si, Nick. Somos parejas ahora –_ era increíble ver como mis suegros se les caía la mandíbula y Kevin ponía sus ojos fuera de orbita. No se esperaban que fuera yo ¿Cierto? _– Por supuesto que ustedes están invitados a nuestra celebración – _me puse de pie y encaminé a la habitación de Joe –Sé donde era, he estado como centenares de veces en aquel lugar ahogando mis jadeos- Y al entrar lo vi apoyado en el marco de la ventana sin su remera –Qué sexy se veía, me lanzaría sobre él y comérmelo de un viaje, pero debo controlarme, debo comportarme como si me 'importara' su relación de 'amigos' con Daniela-_ ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera? _– me puse 'cabizbaja' – _Tus papás me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno y…_

_- Lo siento –_ me dijo sin mirarme

_- Percibo que no lo sientes de verdad –_ me enfureció que no me lo dijera a la cara

_- De verdad lo siento _– me dedicó una pequeña mirada y vi como formaba puños con sus manos

_- Ah ya… Joe, somos pareja, debes contarme todo –_ le dije fríamente

_- Ha! ¿Al menos no puedo mantener un secreto?_ – me frunció el ceño. Esa mirada mata

_- No… Sé todo de ti aunque tu no lo sepas –_ me acerqué hasta tenerlo a un centímetro –_ Cada una de tus partes… _- sonreí y dispuse a recorrer su cuerpo haciendo viajes con mis manos

_- ¿Por qué la invitaste? –_ se alejo y volvió a ver por la ventana

_- ¿Por qué es tu amiga? _– dije con sarcasmo. Soltó una risita

_- No tenía por que haberlo hecho, ella se pondrá mal cuando…_

_- ¿Se pondrá mal cuando qué? –_ interrumpí corriéndole la cara hacía la mía tomándolo de la barbilla

_- Eh… -_ Joe movía sus ojos de un lado para otro buscando respuesta. A mi no me ocultas nada, te lo advierto – _Se pondrá mal cuado sepa que pasé tiempo contigo y no me di la hora para disculparme con ella_

_- Okey… -_ Menos mal, si dijera que era porque estaba enamorada de él, la mandaría a ejecutarla – _Cambiando de tema… Ya que no tienes remera, hiciste que me excitara rápidamente_

_- Ashley, ahora no… -_ me decía pero gimió al sentir como hacía presión sobre su masculinidad

_- Vamos… Sé que quieres –_ hasta él sabe que no se resiste a esto

_- Están mis padres abajo_

_- ¿Y qué?_

_- ¿Cómo 'y qué? Se matarán cuando sepan que su hijo está rompiendo su voto de castidad_

_- Será rápido –_ le sonreí y me arrodillé frente a él y quitarle todo para darle comienzo a la estimulación

_- Ashley… – _Joe se apoyó contra la pared y empezó a mover su cadera para que siguiera mi ritmo con mi boca y manos

_- ¿Ves? Al sólo sacarlo se puso duro_

-… - cada vez iba más rápido y fuerte mientras gimoteaba detrás de la mano que puso en su boca para zafarse de ellas. Sentía que iba explotar sólo por sus lujuriosos gimoteos que bombardeaban mis oídos

_- Sabes que soy la única que puede conducirte al mismísimo paraíso –_ le dije mientras le observaba sudar y agitarse frente mío

_- Hm… -_ Joe pareció emitir un nombre inintendible pero lo más probable haya sido el mío ¿O no? ¿Qué pasa si habrá sido de… aquella? Ni creo.

_- Esto me vuelve loco _- ¡Lo sabía!

_- Lo sé, sé de tus punto debiles_ - eso incluía su 'amiguita' que la tiene siguiendo tras él

_- ¡Dios! -_ Sentí como en mi mano escurría una sustancia espesa y como Joe respiraba agitadamente

-_¿Cariño, qué tal? –_ le pregunté sonriente mientras me observaba con su aliento acelerado _- Eso ni duró 4 minutos..._

_- ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa a arreglarte y así evitar problemas contigo? Solucionaré todo este enredo ¿Ok? – _me respondió. Me sentí rechazada pero tenía razón. Esperaré hasta la noche para arreglar esto y hacer desaparecer Daniela de la vista de mi hombre. Sé que su fin se acerca esta noche.

.-

* * *

**¡i'm sorry! Es que me daba flojera trasladar el word del Notebook al PC xDDD (Hubiera sido más fácil con Wi-fi, cosa que no tengo ¬¬)**

**¡Amé verte hooooooooy! *O* Fue tan genial y me diste como chorrocientos golpes 77 xD ¡Te amo loca! :) Espero que te haya gustado el dibujo :) **

**Te digo que ahora me demoraré con seguir el fic porque tengo todas las coef. 2 ahora mismo D: Shit**

**¡Te quiero y de nuevo te extraño! :')**


End file.
